


'cause every boy's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Series: MacDalton and Role Reversals [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mission Fic, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: Mac ran a hand through his newly-short hair and said to Riley and Bozer, who were listening from the stakeout van over comms, “I want it on record that I hate this haircut almost as much as I hate these pants. Who wears chinos to a nightclub?”“Someone who wants to get picked up by a particular dude with connections to several terrorist groups and a stolen prototype of a high-tech scope that he takes with him everywhere?” Riley suggested cheerfully. “Now stop whining, kid.”(Or the OTHER one where the target likes gay clubs and Mac and Jack have to make out to keep their cover. Things get... complicated after that.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacDalton and Role Reversals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	'cause every boy's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If the premise of this fic looks familiar it's because you've seen it before! This is a role-reversal of _you know when i drink alone (i prefer to be by myself)_ , and this time it's Mac who needs to get the attention of their target in a gay club. [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002) and I have a LOT of role-reversal fics like this, so I made a series for it. I put this one together so any mistakes are my own, and please note that **the attempted rape/non-con in the tags is brief, happens off-screen, and is between Mac and the bad guy**. If that triggers you, I might skip this one! Please let us know what you think!
> 
> (Title is from "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top.)

Angus MacGyver was not a fan of nightclubs. Whether they were the typical fair of thumping bass and sweaty dancefloors or something semi-classy like the one he was in now, he couldn’t stand the feeling of a sticky bar under his hands or all the eyes he felt on the back of his neck. None of those eyes belonged to Jack, and his gaze was the one Mac desired above all others, even if he could never let his partner know how he really felt about him.

Mac ran a hand through his newly-short hair and said to Riley and Bozer, who were listening from the stakeout van over comms, “I want it on record that I hate this haircut almost as much as I hate these pants. Who wears chinos to a nightclub?”

“Someone who wants to get picked up by a particular dude with connections to several terrorist groups and a stolen prototype of a high-tech scope that he takes with him everywhere?” Riley suggested cheerfully. “Now stop whining, kid.”

There was a smile in her voice and Mac groaned theatrically. Not only did he look like an idiot (in his opinion, at least) but he also looked like he wasn’t even old enough to be in the club in the first place. He heard more than saw Jack walk in, late to the party because he had to swing by his apartment to change—several people actually _gasped_ when they saw him, and Mac didn’t blame them in the slightest.

“How bad can it be?” Jack wondered aloud, picking up on their conversational thread. “You’ve gotta be… exaggerating…” He trailed off when he caught sight of Mac in the mirror behind the bar, black polo shirt contrasting sharply with the blond of his hair. Mac heard him clear his throat and make his way across the dance floor to the booths, glancing around for their target on the way. “Anybody seen Carter yet? His limo wasn’t outside when I came in.”

“Not yet,” Mac muttered, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Jack took a seat in a booth. Some random dude approached Mac and said a cheesy pick-up line that Mac rebuffed quickly but politely, downing the rest of his drink as the random walked away.

“How many is that?” Bozer asked.

Mac grunted. “Too many.” He ordered two more drinks before he got up, glasses in hand as he headed in Jack’s direction. “At least six, if we’re not counting the DJ walking into his amplifiers earlier.” He reached the booth and kicked Jack’s ankle until he slid over, making enough room for Mac to sit next to him. “I got whiskey, I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Jack said, his tone shifting to teasing. “It’s a miracle they sold you anything, man, you look like you’re ten.”

Mac rolled his eyes and took a swallow of his drink. “Tell me about it.” He shook his head a little. “This haircut reminds me of basic training—my drill sergeant kept insisting there was no way I was eighteen.” He looked at Jack, eyes narrowing. “You okay? You seem… tense.”

Something hunted flashed in Jack’s eyes. “I’m fine,” he replied shortly, glancing at Mac before shifting his gaze to the crowd. “I just want to get this mission over with.”

“Same here,” Mac agreed, surprised by Jack’s clipped tone. The doors to the club opened and in walked Carter, almost six feet of muscle and bad attitude topped with roguish, rugged good looks. He was older than Mac by at least fifteen years and his taste in men trended on the younger side. “I’ve got Carter—looks like he has six guys with him, plus a driver somewhere.”

“He must’ve parked on another street,” Riley noted, a frown in her voice. “Be careful he doesn’t spot you watching him, guys—his limo parking somewhere else is a little suspicious.”

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Mac muttered, turning his gaze away so Carter wouldn’t see him looking. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jack had gone tense, like he often did when he was resisting the urge to punch something (or someone). “Right now we definitely look suspicious.” An idea flitted through his mind, one that gave him butterflies despite the situation, and he put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I’ve got an idea for cover—just don’t hit me for it, okay?”

Before he could overthink it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack’s.

He felt him freeze in shock, but after a second Jack recovered and started kissing Mac back. Wrapping one arm around Mac’s waist, he put his other hand on Mac’s thigh and made Mac exhale harshly through his nose. He was relieved that Jack was playing along but also freaking out internally because this was all he’d wanted for years now and he had to make his move as cover for a mission. He put a hand over the one Jack had on his thigh and used the other to frame Jack’s stubbled jaw as Mac slid closer until they were pressed together from ankle to shoulder as the kiss grew more heated. Parting his lips, Mac couldn’t help but gasp when Jack’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He felt dizzy and moaned when Jack bit down on his bottom lip, his grip around Mac tightening.

“Hey, guys?” Riley’s strained voice sounded through the comms. “Carter’s watching you.”

Jack broke the kiss, trailing his lips lower to suck on Mac’s neck, causing Mac to let out a breathless gasp when Jack bit him lightly. He tossed his head back and glanced around the room… and met Carter’s eyes, holding his gaze even as the man shot him a slow, lewd smirk. Jack bites him a second time, harder, and Mac arched into the sensation; he honestly wasn’t sure if Jack had heard Riley or not, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to give Carter a little bit of a show. It would take some of the work out of getting to the prototype scope, which was probably in his limousine.

Mac threw a leg over both of Jack’s, climbing into his lap, hands moving to cradle his face while Jack sucked a bruise into Mac’s throat. And Mac deliberately stared at Carter while he ground his hips down into Jack’s, a shuddering moan bubbling out of him when he felt that Jack was half hard underneath him. He knew it was probably just a biological reaction because there was no way Jack was… _enjoying_ himself, right? With a wink in Carter’s direction, Mac tugged at Jack until he got the idea and pulled his mouth away from Mac’s skin, bringing him back up for a filthy kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth.

“Guys.” Riley’s voice sounded over the comms again, this time more urgent. “Two of Carter’s guys are heading in your direction.”

Mac forced himself to focus, because as much as he wanted to lose himself in the feeling of Jack’s touch—which was possessive in a way that he would very much approve of if any of this were real—they couldn’t afford to fuck this up. He pulled back far enough to speak and whispered, “Pretend to try and keep me here.”

He looked up just as one of Carter’s goons cleared his throat. “Our boss would like to have a word with you, sir.” He glanced over Jack dismissively and added, “Providing you aren’t busy, of course.”

Mac eyed them for a moment before smirking. “Oh, not at all.” He moved, trying to get off Jack’s lap, but Jack’s hands on his ass stopped him.

“Are you kidding me, baby?” Jack asked incredulously, attempting to pull Mac back. “You can’t leave me hanging like this.”

“Can’t I?” Mac smirked before moving again and this time Jack let him go. “It was fun, but…” He shrugged, shooting Jack a wink before walking away, the goons following him like two guard dogs.

Carter waited for Mac to get close before he spoke: “Your friend looks awfully put out,” he drawled, and Mac remembered belatedly that Carter was from Texas, only his accent was much more prominent than Jack’s. “Glad you came over to see me anyway.”

“He’ll deal with it.” Mac shrugged, eyeing Carter up and down before looking him in the face. “Although… it would be nice it know if I made the right choice ditching him to talk to you.”

Carter smiled, and it wasn’t a nice smile—it was dangerous and predatory, and it took a lot of Mac’s control not to wince. “Well I suppose there’s only one way to figure that out, now isn’t there?”

Even though Mac expects it he still had to do everything in his power not to tense up when Carter grabbed him roughly around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. It almost hurt it was so intense, but Mac pretended he was into it anyway, wrapping his arms around Carter’s neck and returning the kiss. He noticed that Carter didn’t even bother asking his name, which didn’t bode well for how disposable he thought Mac was. The kiss felt all kinds of wrong but Mac pushed it back, focused on keeping his cover. Carter’s hands slide lower to grip Mac’s ass and squeeze, biting down on Mac’s bottom lip.

He drew blood and Mac groaned, but Carter apparently took that as a sound of pleasure because he pulled away with a smirk, his hands massaging Mac’s ass. “I think you have your answer now, pretty boy.”

“I think I do,” Mac practically purred, trying not to gag. “How about we get out of here, maybe take this somewhere more… private?”

Carter’s hands on Mac’s ass pulled him closer and Mac felt that he was half-hard against his hip. “You’re reading my mind,” Carter muttered with that gangrenous smile, squeezing Mac’s ass one last time while also thrusting lightly against him before letting go, wrapping his arm around his waist and leading him out of the club.

~***~

“Jack, they’re—” Riley started.

Jack downed Mac’s abandoned drink and said, “I know, Riles.” He watched Carter’s guards trail after them and counted to ten before he headed for the door, palming the key fob for his rental car as he did so. “You tracking Mac’s phone?”

“Yeah, they must be in the limo now, and they’re heading for the…” Riley’s voice trailed off, and Jack could hear her typing. “Wait, that’s not right—Mac, can you hear me? Mac?”

Jack immediately didn’t like her tone. Mac didn’t say anything which wasn’t surprising if he didn’t want to blow his cover; his comm was still working because there was some shuffling and breathing coming through, but it was weirdly muffled. All of that combined with Riley’s voice was enough to make Jack’s heart race faster. He ran out of the club and threw himself into the car. “Riley? What’s going on, where are they goin’?”

“His GPS is blinking in and out, almost like—” She paused. “Jack, you need to get him out of that limo. They’re running some kind of signal jammer—if our tech wasn’t on boosted frequencies I wouldn’t be able to track him at all.”

“Dalton, we have another problem,” Matty chimed in. “Carter’s guys stealing the rifle scope was a setup—the company they supposedly took it from just found it. He and his goons framed themselves for a robbery to get their hands on a government asset.”

“Oh shit,” Bozer said, losing that professional cool he’d worked so hard on. “Mac? Are you there? Did you hear any of that?”

Mac still didn’t say anything, but the rustling sounds intensified. Jack could barely hear it because the connection kept breaking, but his heart dropped when he suddenly picked up Carter’s low voice and some of the words he was saying—he was probably whispering right in Mac’s ear or the comm wouldn’t have caught it. “… so pretty. And you—I’m—a lot of fun with you.”

That was enough for Jack to know what kind of fun Carter was talking about, and the worst thing was they had no way of knowing if Mac had heard their warnings or if he thought the mission was still on and was playing along. Unfortunately the next sound Jack heard was the unmistakable smack of kissing, which meant that either Mac didn’t know he was compromised or worse, Carter forced him into it.

Jack finally caught up to the limo and it definitely wasn’t heading toward the hotel that Carter was staying at. “Shit,” he muttered, hands white-knuckling the steering wheel.

He slammed on his brakes because the limo swerved in the lane ahead of him, like the driver got kicked in the back of the head—which knowing Mac was a distinct possibility. And over the comms, Jack heard something that made his blood run cold: the crack of a fist hitting Mac’s face, and Mac clearly and distinctly saying one word: “No.”

It seemed like because he was closer to the limo Jack could hear what was going on inside better because the connection didn’t break as much. “Fuck,” Carter grunted, and it sounded like he’d been punched in the stomach. “You’re stronger than you look, gorgeous.” Those words were followed by the sound of his fist hitting Mac’s face again. “But I don’t need you conscious to have fun with you.” His voice turned aroused after another punch made the sounds of struggle stop. “Feisty little thing.”

Jack wasn’t totally clear on what happened next. He was doing it, but he sort of… zoned out for a while, using the rental car to rear-end the limo and force it off the road. The rear door opened and two goons spilled out, but they were dead before they hit the ground because Jack shot them in the head. The next two were a bit tougher, but Jack was fully out of his car and shot one before he got close enough to the other to bounce his head off the top of the limo. The last two he just sort of… beat down, and then he shot the driver through the window and climbed into the limo to deal with Carter.

Carter was kneeling over Mac’s unconscious body when Jack got inside and he tried to reach for his gun, but Jack was so much faster, running on pure fury. He grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the limo, punching him twice. When Carter went to the ground Jack followed him, punching him again.

Carter gave him a bloody smile. “Hope you don’t mind that I roughed up your slut.” His smile widened when Jack froze above him. “Tell me, is his ass as tight as it looks? Didn’t get a chance to check myself, but damn, I was really looking forward to making him scream—”

Even if Jack didn’t feel the way about Mac that he did (the _creepy_ way that he did, he was no better than Carter, not really), he would be enraged to hear anybody talk about his friend that way. So Jack just… grabbed Carter’s head and smashed it into the pavement like a melon, with the asshole laughing at him until he was unconscious. And Jack sort of went dark again until he felt a familiar set of hands on his shoulders, pulling him away.

Mac’s voice was rough with adrenaline and exertion: “Jack, stop, you’re gonna kill him—he’s of more use to us alive.”

“I don’t care, that bastard—” Jack struggled to lunge at Carter again.

Mac’s next word’s snapped him out of it. “Jack, please.”

He sounded so quiet and shaky that it made Jack stop moving. He turned to look at him and Jack’s heart cracked in half. There were bruises already forming on Mac’s face and his bottom lip was swollen. His eyes were wide as he stared at Jack, and Jack suddenly realized Mac’s hands were trembling—that never happened.

The tac team pulled up along with an ambulance—Matty or Riley must’ve called them, Jack realized absently—and this time when Mac tugged at him lightly Jack went along. He rose to his feet and took a few steps away from the limo before he took Mac’s chin in his hand gently, turning his face from one side to the other to get a look at his injuries.

It was a reflex, which was the only reason Jack’s voice sounded anything close to normal when he asked, “Are you okay?” An awful thought formed in Jack’s mind, making his vision go fuzzy at the edges. “Did he—he didn’t have a chance to—”

Mac shook his head. “N-No, he tried… but no.”

He had his arms wrapped around himself, probably trying to hide the tremble in his hands. And now that Jack was close to him, he could see small shivers running through Mac’s whole body. Everything about him screamed _scared_ , and even though he clearly tried to hide it, that didn’t work on Jack. He didn’t pull away from Jack’s touch, which was good, but Jack also didn’t want to touch him any more if that wasn’t what Mac wanted, or make a scene with the team listening in.

“I think I probably know the answer to this question already, but do you want to see somebody about that?” Jack asked, gesturing at Mac’s face, and sure enough he shook his head, waving away the paramedic heading in their direction. “Okay, then—you want me to take you home?” He winced internally at how that question sounded given the situation, but he was pretty sure Mac wouldn’t think of it in a sexual way coming from him. He was Jack, after all, goof ol’ trained killer Jack, not anybody Mac would be interested in like that (especially after this mess). “Matty, do you think we can push debrief to tomorrow?”

“Take tomorrow off, we’ll do it Thursday,” Matty replied, her tone sympathetic. “It’s gonna take a while to get this mess cleaned up anyway—talk about a nightmare. Good work out there, you too.”

The rental car was beat to shit but it was still running, so Jack led Mac toward it. He wasn’t looking at Jack and Jack pretended it didn’t bother him. His feelings weren’t important, all that matter was Mac… who was quiet and had a blank look on his face, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head.

After they drove away from the scene, Mac suddenly broke the silence: “Can we… your place?” he asked quietly, but the seconds the words left his mouth he squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t want—”

“Yeah, of course,” Jack interjected, because he hated hearing Mac doubt himself like that. “Whatever you want.”

He rolled to a stop at a red light and put on a turn signal, heading for his apartment building instead of Mac’s house. Jack would’ve liked nothing more than to reach over and comfort Mac somehow, but he was fairly certain that wouldn’t be welcome… and that was the moment his brain chose to remind him of what they got up to in the club. Disgust with himself made Jack grip the steering wheel hard, his jaw clenched as he stared ahead at the road. The silence returned and persisted until they reached his apartment building’s parking lot and Jack shut off the wheezing rental car—he’d worry about having somebody tow it away tomorrow.

He glanced at Mac as he reached for his door handle and did a double-take when he saw tears in Mac’s eyes. “Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Jack asked, worry spiking up into his throat for what felt like the millionth time that night. He hesitated for a split second before putting his hand on Mac’s shoulder. “You can talk to me, Mac, you know that.”

Mac closed his eyes and his lower lip trembled before he popped his own door. “I’m fine, it’s nothing. We should go up.”

Jack swore under his breath and got out of the car. “Hang on a sec,” he said, stepping in front of Mac and blocking his path. “Do you really expect me to buy what you’re selling right now? You look like you’re gonna cry, Mac—am I just supposed to think you’re okay?”

Words came out of Mac in a torrent as those tears he tried to hide ran down his cheeks: “I’m… I’m sorry, okay? I know you think I’m worthless right now for letting him… but I didn’t have a choice in the club and then I tried, Jack, I _tried_ , but he was so much stronger and I didn’t, I didn’t—”

Jack grabbed Mac and pulled him in for a hug, figuring if it wasn’t what he wanted he could push him away and Jack would let him. “Hey, what the hell are you talking about? Mac, I—” Jack’s voice cracked and he shut his eyes, squeezing Mac as tight as he dared. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mac whimpered into Jack’s shoulder. “I didn’t know what else to do, I know you’re mad, but… but please don’t hate me.” He pressed himself even closer while Jack’s eyes went wide because he had no idea what the fuck was happening. “Please, Jack, please. I can’t—please don’t leave me.”

“Okay, hey, Mac, it’s okay,” Jack reassured, pulling away enough to look at Mac, who dug his fingers into the back of his jacket like he thought Jack was trying to go. He wriggled and got his hands between them, cupping Mac’s face gently. “Look at me—you need to understand something right now, there is _nothing_ you could ever do that would make me hate you, okay?”

“But…” Mac stuttered out, staring at him. “You were so tense and angry in the car. You’re… you’re clearly mad about _something_ and I know I fucked up today, I fucked everything up, but I can’t lose you over this, _please_.”

“What?” Jack was shocked, because how could Mac not know why he was upset? “Mac, I’m angry because I wasn’t able to watch your back like I’m supposed to and you got hurt—not because of anything you did.” His thumb wiped away the tears under Mac’s unbruised eye. “I’m not going anywhere, not unless you want me to.”

Mac leaned into Jack’s touch like he couldn’t help it. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said, his voice quiet. “That’s on me, Jack.” And Jack was barely holding himself together, angry because he couldn’t protect Mac and furious with himself because he knew he was no better than Carter. Before he could respond, however, Mac kept talking: “And about what happened back at the club… I’m sorry. It was a stupid idea for cover, but it was the only thing I could come with that wouldn’t make Carter suspicious… and it didn’t matter anyway.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Mac,” Jack said, freaking out a little because he needed to convince Mac everything was fine without letting him know how much he enjoyed the kissing. “It wasn’t a bad idea, it made sense. We had no way of knowing we were compromised before the mission began.”

Mac seemed nervous now, and once again he wasn’t looking at Jack. “Okay, good—that’s good,” he said, stilted and awkward. “I’m glad that… I thought maybe it bothered you. The kissing, I mean. Kissing me.”

“God, no.” The words were past Jack’s lips before he could reign them in, and his eyes widened comically. He cursed himself internally when Mac looked at him in surprise. The thought of being bothered by kissing Mac was just so ridiculous that Jack wasn’t able to stop his reaction, but now he didn’t know what to do. “I mean… no, it’s all good, man. We’re good.”

They stared at each other for a moment, with Mac blinking and Jack realizing he still had his hands on Mac’s face (and Mac hadn’t pulled away). But Mac smiled a little and that was an improvement. “Okay, if you’re sure. I just didn’t think you were into guys, let alone me, so I didn’t want to you to be uncomfortable.”

Jack’s brain shut off for a moment because _what was happening_? “I… I am, actually.” His mouth was working without his brain’s permission again. “Into guys. And women. As you know.” Now that he started talking he couldn’t stop. “And man, you’re gorgeous, so… yeah, I wasn’t uncomfortable, not at all, don’t worry about it.” Taking a deep breath and feeling like dying, he added, “Should we go up?” He gestured at the building, taking a few steps in its direction.

“Wait, _what_?” Mac asked. He stepped in front of Jack this time, who did a little shuffle to avoid running into him. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

Jack had no idea what Mac was thinking and couldn’t read the look on his face, so he couldn’t calculate how much damage he caused. “I… I don’t know?” he tried, briefly considering running away and jumping off the nearest cliff. “What do you think I just said?”

“You… I thought you said you thought I was…” Mac trailed off and then took a step back, eyes dimming as he shook his head. “Never mind. Sorry.”

Jack might’ve been losing his shit but he wasn’t blind, and he saw how Mac’s face fell. “I said you’re gorgeous,” he repeated, swallowing harshly. “And I absolutely meant it.”

~***~

Mac felt himself flush under the bruising, disbelief flashing hot down his spine. “You’re serious,” he said after a moment, because he watched Jack’s face. He knew what Jack looked like when he was exaggerating or talking shit and this wasn’t it. This was practically burning with sincerity and Mac couldn’t look away if someone paid him. “So… all that kissing we did back at the club, is that… something you’d want to do again?”

Jack stared at Mac with wide eyes. “I… yeah, man. If that’s something you’d want, then… yeah.”

Mac made up the step he took away from Jack and tentatively put his hands on either side of Jack’s face. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for… an embarrassingly long time,” he admitted. “I just never thought that was something you’d want too.”

Jack put his hands on Mac’s waist before he moved one to run it through Mac’s hair. “I’ve wanted this— _you_ —since the Sandbox. But I was sure it could never happen, never thought this was even an option. Even if I’d known you were interested, you deserve so much more than… this.” He gestured at himself. “Someone as good as you, not some old dude who’s also a killing machine.”

Mac frowned when he heard Jack talk about himself like that, a thumb stroking over his cheekbone. “You realize if anybody else talked about you that way I’d hit them, right? Jack, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and that skill set you have has saved our asses more times than I can count.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would I care how old you are?”

Jack blinked. “Because I’m… older than you, Mac. Quite a bit. And I’m… am I really that different from Carter? Pining after a younger guy, wanting to have him more than anything while knowing damn well it ain’t right?”

“You’re _nothing_ like him,” Mac said, equal parts shocked and angered by the comparison. “Jack, Carter’s a fucking predator, he’s a disgusting excuse for a human being who gets off on hurting other people. You’re the furthest thing from that—and it’s not like you’re over here lusting after me while I’m in high school or something. I’m almost thirty, for God’s sake.”

Jack touched his cheek almost reverently. “I… I love you. A lot, you know?”

Mac smiled at him. “I love you too,” he said, the words he’d struggled his whole life to say coming out as easy as breathing for Jack.

He sensed that Jack was afraid of upsetting him by making the first move, so he leaned in to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Jack stilled for a moment before he kissed Mac back, slowly and gently. He slid his hand off Mac’s face to wrap both of his arms around Mac’s waist. Evidently he remembered around the same time Mac did that it was the middle of the night and they were standing in the parking lot, because he didn’t protest when Mac pulled back and grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the building entrance. Once they were in Jack’s apartment Mac knew what he’d love to do right now—but he also knew Jack wouldn’t do anything until he took a closer look at Mac’s injuries.

He could tell he was worried in his hesitant touches and careful looks, so Mac touched his shoulder. “Hey, Jack—I’m alright, you know? You don’t have to worry about hurting me.”

“I’m always going to worry about that,” Jack said quickly. “Just… let me see?” And Mac was powerless to say no to a request like that, so he stayed still while Jack felt his face for cracked bones. There was nothing serious beyond a black eye and a split lip, but Jack didn’t look satisfied. “Did he hit you anywhere else?”

Mac knew there was no point in hiding anything. “My ribs once or twice… but it’s nothing, I don’t even feel—” He cut off when Jack reached for the hem of his polo shirt and pulled it off, revealing a purple splotch of bruising across his left side. “See, I don’t think it’s that bad,” he said, pausing when he saw the look on Jack’s face. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Jack reached out to run his fingers lightly against the bruises on his side. “It’s superficial, you should be okay.”

Mac slid his arms around Jack’s neck, exhaling when Jack’s hand gripped his side below his ribs. “Jack?” He pulled himself closer, pressing them together, and Jack made a sound that indicated he was listening. “Since we’ve decided I’m going to live… you can kiss me, you know.”

Jack pressed his lips to Mac’s, kissing him gently, his other arm going around Mac’s waist as he pressed his hand against Mac’s back. He kissed him slowly, not rushing it, and Mac practically melted in his arms. He made a little pleased sound when Jack’s tongue ran over his bottom lip, opening up for him, one of his hands exploring the stubbly hair on the back of Jack’s head. The other one slid down Jack’s chest, fingers creeping under the front of his jacket—not implying anything, just resting there.

Jack took his hands off Mac for a moment to shrug off the jacket and toss it aside before wrapping Mac up in his arms again. Mac rested a hand on Jack’s hip, fingers sneaking under the hem of his t-shirt to rub at his skin. He expected some kind of freak out from himself, maybe getting reminded of Carter’s hands reaching for him, but it didn’t happen. Jack’s hands were careful but firm when the smoothed over Mac’s back, and his touch was so familiar that it made him sigh against Jack’s mouth, the rough drag of callouses against his skin enough to make goosebumps erupt all over his body. Keeping his hands on Mac’s back, Jack broke the kiss and moved his lips to Mac’s jaw, pressing soft kisses against his skin before going lower to his neck.

Mac moaned softly, tilting his head to give Jack more space as Jack’s hands slid down to his lower back. Both of Mac’s hands were on the hem of Jack’s shirt now, tugging lightly, and thankfully Jack got the idea and pulled back long enough to get rid of his shirt before diving back in to lick over Mac’s collarbone. That made Mac let out another gasp, fingertips moving over Jack’s chest, feeling various scars before moving to Jack’s back and doing the same. In the meantime Jack’s hands stayed on Mac’s lower back, lingering right above the waistband of his pants.

“Bedroom?” Mac asked breathlessly, because his knees were about ready to give out.

Making a sound of approval, Jack started backing them toward his room, navigating his apartment well with his eyes closed and his lips on Mac’s skin. Once they got there Jack sat down on the bed and laid down, pulling Mac down on top of him. Running his hands down Mac’s back to settle them where they were before, Jack pressed his lips to Mac’s in another kiss. Mac kicked off the stupid loafers he was wearing and grabbed Jack’s shoulders, rolling them over so Jack was on top of him. Mac felt nothing but safe—and really, really turned on—kissing Jack back with a little nip to his top lip. He ran his hands down Jack’s (impressive) abs to his belt buckle, deft fingers undoing it with remarkable accuracy despite how distracted he was. Jack groaned when Mac unbuttoned his jeans next, moving his hands under them and Jack’s underwear to squeeze his ass as Jack’s hands started work on Mac’s pants.

“See what I mean about the chinos?” Mac said, laughing breathlessly when Jack realized his pants were button-fly and started swearing under his breath. He finally got them open, pulling them down along with Mac’s underwear when Mac shoved at the waistband. “Jack, I—what did you want to do?”

“That’s up to you.” Jack pressed a gentle kiss below Mac’s jaw. “Whatever you want, whatever you’re comfortable with.” He nuzzled his cheek before kissing the corner of Mac’s mouth, his hand resting above Mac’s heart, rubbing his bullet scar with his thumb.

And it was that right there—along with his touch, his voice, his smell—that made Jack so different from Carter. “Hmm,” Mac said like he had to think hard about it. “Maybe you inside me? I think I’d be comfortable with that.” Mac smiled when Jack leaned down to kiss him, spreading his legs to press their bodies together. Kissing Mac even deeper, Jack reached for his nightstand drawer, yanking it open and grabbing the lube and condoms, tossing them on the mattress. All of a sudden he froze above Mac, and he pulled away to look at him. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath, Jack said, “You know… when I dragged that scumbag out of the limo he… said some things. About—”

“I know,” Mac interrupted quietly, swallowing hard. “I heard.”

“I wanted to kill him,” Jack said just as quietly. He brought up a hand to card through Mac’s short hair, staring not at Mac’s face but at the pillow next to his head. “And if you hadn’t stopped me I would’ve.”

“I know,” Mac repeated, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Jack’s neck. “And there was a part of me that… wanted to let you. What he said… it doesn’t matter. What matters is you and me, right now.”

Jack exhaled and nodded. “You’re right, darlin’. You’re absolutely right.”

When he leaned in to kiss Mac, Mac met him halfway—he also hooked a leg over Jack’s waist, which served as a fantastic reminder of what they were about to do. Jack grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers, feeling his way down to Mac’s entrance as they kissed, Mac gasping into his mouth when the first finger teased his hole. Gently, Jack pushed the finger in and Mac groaned as he bit down on Jack’s bottom lip, fingers digging into his shoulders. It was just one finger moving slowly in and out, but it was enough to drive him crazy and he couldn’t imagine how more would feel. Whimpering into Jack’s mouth, Mac broke the kiss when Jack added a second finger, throwing his head back with a loud moan when Jack scissored his fingers and pushed them even deeper.

Jack’s fingers brushed Mac’s prostate and his hips jumped of their own accord as he sucked in a shuddering breath. “Oh, Jack, please,” he said, as two fingers became three, sparks flashing up his spine with every movement from Jack’s hand. “Jack, please, I’m ready.” He whined when Jack removed his fingers, but when Jack reached for the condoms Mac grabbed his wrist. “I’m clean.” He slid his hand up from Jack’s wrist, over his arm and shoulder to his face, pulling him down for a kiss. “I trust you.”

Jack nodded tightly, apparently unable to speak, and reached for the lube again. He slicked up his cock and lined himself up before gingerly pressing into the tight heat of Mac’s body. Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, clinging to him as he pushed inside. It felt overwhelming in the best possible way and Mac moaned softly, wrapping his other leg around Jack as well once he bottomed out. He felt Jack’s muscles tremble and his hot breath on his throat, since Jack buried his face in his neck.

Suddenly Mac was hit by how safe he felt, and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. “I love you so much,” he whispered into Jack’s ear, eyes closed.

Jack’s arms slid underneath Mac’s back, holding him close as he pressed his lips to Mac’s pulse, which was rabbiting through his neck at a mile a minute. “I love you too,” he murmured, and pulled back the tiniest bit before giving a slow, luxurious thrust forward. “That feel okay?”

Mac let out a breathless gasp. “Y-yeah, Jack, please,” he stuttered out, and Jack moved his hips again, setting up a slow but steady pace. It felt amazing and Mac would’ve been perfectly happy with how it was going, but he could tell Jack was holding back, and Mac didn’t want Jack to keep worrying about him. He brought his hands around to touch Jack’s face and get him to lift his head enough to look him in the eye. “I’m okay,” he said, meaning it despite the black and blue tinge to the skin around his eye and mouth. He gave Jack a kiss and hoped it conveyed what he felt. “You don’t have to hold back, Jack. I don’t want you to.”

Jack released a shuddering breath, kissing Mac again and swallowing the moan he let out when Jack’s hips snapped deeper than before. Jack tightened his arms around Mac, holding him close as he started thrusting harder, breaking the kiss to attack his lips to Mac’s shoulder and collarbone. The feeling of Jack’s cock dragging inside him at this new pace made Mac’s whole body shake, fingers digging into the muscles of Jack’s back (one of many reasons why Jack was nowhere near being an old man). The next thrust hit Mac just right and he actually let out a scream, vision whiting out at the edges as his orgasm built at the small of his back.

“Jack” Mac whimpered, and that seemed to snap something in Jack because he let out a growl and pounded into him even harder, holding Mac so tight it was a miracle Mac could breathe.

Jack managed to nail Mac’s prostate a few times in a row and after he sank his teeth into Mac’s shoulder he came with a shout, arms and legs tightening around Jack’s body as he clenched around his cock. And that was all it took for Jack to follow him over the edge, hips continuing to move as he filled Mac up with his come. He gave a couple more involuntary twitches before stilling, his grip on Mac loosening enough that his bones stopped creaking.

Mac was pretty sure he’d never felt that good in his whole life, and tried to express it with words: “That… was amazing. Holy shit.”

Jack was quiet for a moment before he lifted his head and smirked at Mac, his eyebrow arched. “Amazing, huh? Good to know I still got it.”

Mac rolled his eyes but he smiled, and it only got bigger when Jack kissed him. “See, you’re not an old man,” he said, letting out a happy little sigh. “And even if you were, I’d love you anyway.”

Brushing his fingers through Mac’s hair, Jack let out a snort. He grinned down at Mac, looking as light as he felt, and the smile on his face softened as he gently ran his fingers against the bruise under Mac’s eye. “You okay, darlin’?”

Mac curled his fingers around Jack’s wrist, pressing his lips against the rough skin of his palm. “Yeah, I am,” he said, joy wrapped around the words. “I’m perfect.”


End file.
